


have some sympathy

by fortyfive_rpm (2davidbeckham3)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Triple Drabble, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/fortyfive_rpm
Summary: alternative title: like a spider to a fly
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	have some sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something ~spooky~ for Halloween, but have... this unrelated thing. Set in 1967/1968. Beggars Banquet sessions. 
> 
> Inspired by ABKCO finally reuploading [this](https://youtu.be/Jwtyn-L-2gQ)

Keith pauses tuning his guitar when he realizes the missing step in the band's usual recording routine. “Where’s Brian?”

_“Where’s Brian?”_ Mick parrots from behind him. He wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulder in the mockery of a hug. “What do you need him for, baby?” The beads of his bracelet dig into Keith’s neck as he squeezes. “I’m right here.”

Keith can nearly count the beads marking his neck. He blows at the chestnut hair that’s obscured his vision with a scoff. “S'not what I asked.”

He wheezes as Mick tightens his grip, but the moment's quick to pass. Mick sucks his teeth, “Why do you care?” He walks around Keith to splay down against the amp in front of him, then looks up at Keith with a level stare. “Weren’t you with Anita last night?” Mick’s gaze burns like dry ice under the studio lights.

Guitar strings cut at Keith's fingertips as he squeezes the neck of his guitar to ward off the sudden thrill creeping up his fingers. “Jus’ gotta keep up appearances.” Keith kicks at Mick's foot and the toe of his snakeskin boot scrapes at the exposed sole. “You _know_ I don’t care.”

Mick’s lips twitch into a shadow of a smile at the response, but his reply is cut off by the sound of the door opening and two sets of feet making their way through. Keith can't help but roll his eyes at the sound of a wispy voice breezing through cordial greetings. 

Mick’s smirk sharpens into a glinting ivory dagger. “Speak of the devil.”

Keith tilts his head as he takes in Mick’s fiery gaze and bared teeth, only to feel his own mouth twisting into a crooked smile in response, the residual heat settling in his chest. “And he doth appear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lbr these two were absolute menaces & so much worse when they plotted together. I don't usually write spiteful Glimmers, but I wanted to try my hand at it! But, like always, they're still fond for each other, as twisted as those feelings are!


End file.
